Clawhauser's Bundles of Joy
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: During a case involving mad science, Clawhauser finds himself in the craziest, yet rewarding experience he didn't think could ever happen to him. Thus, he begins the longest eleven months of his life, trying his hardest to lose weight and gain health, for the tiny little lives that'll forever change his world. Warning: Clawhauser Mpreg. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another fanfic. This one's gonna be a three-shot about Zootopia, again. However, this one will be a Clawhauser based fanfic. Clawhauser Mpreg, to be precise. As far as those kinds of fanfic go in the Zootopia fandom, there aren't many with Clawhauser, seeing as how I think he'd be perfect for it. Which led me to do this. Don't worry, this won't be a dream sequence, like the Lilo and Stitch fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.**

Clawhauser was so hyped. This was his first mission on the field in years. What made it even better was that it was with his two best friends in the whole, wide world, Nick and Judy.

The last time he was on a mission, he couldn't remember exactly, but it was a few years before Judy joined up in the force. Since then, he'd been taking it easy with a job behind the front desk. Of course, he saw that as a way to eat whatever and whenever he wanted, but that led to him becoming the ZPD's most flabby donut-loving cop.

Clawhauser was never ashamed to admit he was flabby, fat, or big-boned. But, just recently, the cheetah had just started a healthy diet and excercise regiment, which led to him slimming down and losing a good gain of weight. The cheetah still had a good ways left to go, and he was still tempted to snack on his donuts, but that's why Nick and Judy were there to keep encouraging their friend and keep him on his toes.

Now, he was with Nick and Judy on a mission to bust some creeps pretending to be scientists. Well, they were scientists, according to the case file report, but their line of work was more of the shady, twisted, and illegal kind of science. There have been reports of strange mammals hoarding these various cases of supplies, and were using them to create something that the ZPD theorized the crooks would sell to organizations that paid top dollar to use in their own nefarious schemes.

It didn't take long to find their hideout, a clinic office building just located near Little Rodentia, in Savannah Central. As the trio approached the glass door, a small sign hung above the handle that read 'Closed'. The three cops nodded to each other, as they searched around back. There, they spotted a tiger wearing a white coat and green medical scrubs, carrying a strange box through the back door.

Pulling out their tranq pistols, they quietly snuck into the back part of the clinic, checked left and right to see the coast clear, and then spotted the tiger walking down a flight of stairs. They followed the tiger downstairs into a basement, then took cover behind a large table. There, they saw a few mammals at a couple of other tables, laid with microscopes, trays of small tools and syringes, and boxes to ship in deliveries.

Judy signaled with her fingers, and counted down from three, two, one.

"Freeze! ZPD!" Judy shouted, pointing her tranq pistol at the startled mammals.

The leader, a waterbuck, pulled out a pistol and aimed at Judy. Nick countered by throwing it at the waterbuck's hoof, knocking the gun out of his grip. Clawhauser charged at the waterbuck, while Nick and Judy dived after the tiger and skunk.

Judy landed a firm kick between the tiger's legs, and he was down before he had a chance to strike. Nick, however, got sprayed by the skunk, leaving him stunned and blind. Judy ran to help Nick, while Clawhauser wrestled with the waterbuck onto a table. The waterbuck wasn't that bigger than Clawhauser, but he was strong to hold his own against the cheetah.

With one hand trying to distance himself from the cop and both eyes not taking their gaze away from him, the waterbuck's free hand was trying to scan the table for something to grab something he could use to his advantage.

That's when he found something. A syringe. It was small and filled with a liquid substance, but it would do to stun the cop long enough to give him a chance to get away.

The waterbuck jammed the needle into the cheetah cop, leaving Clawhauser stunned from shock by the sudden attack. The grip he had on the waterbuck loosened, as the criminal threw him off, and made a dash for the stairs. But, the crook was stopped in his tracks, as he was knocked into the wall by Judy, who kicked the skunk into him, forcing them both to slam into the wall, leaving them both knocked unconscious.

Judy snapped a pair of handcuffs onto their wrists together, with the chain looped between a closet door handle to prevent them from running, like she did with the tiger earlier, but with the stair rail.

"Ben! You both okay?" Judy said, rushing over to him.

Nick recovered from being sprayed and could see again, blinking his eyes again to help readjust his sight, then ran to help Judy with Clawhauser.

"Yeah, I should be fine guys, but there's this pinching in my stomach. Must be from that syringe that creep used to attack me." said Ben, holding his side.

"Alright, don't worry, Ben. I'm gonna call for back-up, then get you to the doctor's. Also, Nick? You are seriously in need of a bath after this." Judy said, pinching her nose.

"Aw, c'mon Carrots. It can't be that bad." Nick said.

When the fox sniffed himself, he immediately fainted from the strong odor. Judy shook her head, then radioed in back-up.

...

The cops came as soon as they received Judy's call, as she and Nick took Ben to the hospital. Nick and Judy were waiting by the doctor's office, but they didn't have to wait for long. A few minutes later, Ben came back out with Dr. W, a wombat, with the good doctor reporting that nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure, doctor?" Judy asked, for the millionth time.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilde. Mr. Clawhauser will be just fine." said Dr. W. "Whatever that crook had in the syringe, it wasn't life-threatening. After a few quick scans, it looks to be regular pain relievers. Ben will probably feel a little tense around the abdominal area, and a little woozy, but he still should be fine. All the same, keep an eye on your friend and if something changes or doesn't feel right, call me immediately."

"Thanks, will do, doc." said Ben.

"Yes, thank you doctor." said Judy, more relieved than Clawhauser at the moment.

"For now, Clawhauser. Just take the rest of the day off, and take it easy, just to be safe. Every little bit helps." the wombat instructed.

"No need to tell me twice, doc." said Clawhauser, stretching. "I can already hear my couch calling my name."

"With a healthy vegetable smoothie on the side." Judy reminded, intending to keep helping her friend lose more weight.

"Yes, mom." Clawhauser moaned, sarcastically.

...

The next day, Ben got up early for a change. Looking around the living room, he smirked mischievously as he entered the kitchen, and retrieved his favorite breakfast food, Lucky Chomps.

"Oh, how I've missed you, my precious little chomps." Ben cooed, tracing circles with his finger on the box. "I know we haven't been together for a while. Judy's got me on a diet. Ugh, if I wasn't trying to lose weight, I'd scrub my own tongue with soap for using that word. But, since I've been doing so good on this diet, I think I deserve to treat myself just a tiny bit."

Clawhauser poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, and savored the sight of his bowl. "Oh, just one bowl won't hurt, and what Judy doesn't know won't hurt her. Ooh, I am so gonna swallow you little marshmallows down quick, and give you a nice and warm home in my stomach for a few hours."

Ben raised his spoon full of cereal to his mouth, but suddenly stopped. Ben covered his mouth with his paw, and rushed into the bathroom. The cheetah hurled into the toilet with a loud hacking sound. Clawhauser moaned, as he tried to sit up, but then barfed into the toilet again.

"O. M. Goodness! Where'd that come from?" Ben asked himself. "I barely raised my spoon before I could eat anything. I barely had anything to eat last night too, except for that smoothie. I'd better call in sick and go see the doctor, again." said Ben, as he belched.

...

An hour had passed, and Ben was standing outside Dr. W's office, swinging his legs from the chair. Earlier, after Ben explained what happened and his condition, Dr. W asked to take a sample of the cheetah's blood, and told him to wait outside. Finally, what seemed like forever, the wombat finally peeked out from the door.

"Alright, Ben. You can come inside." said Dr. W.

As Ben entered the room, he turned to see the confused and concerned look on the doctor's face, his own nerves rising.

"Is it worse than I thought, doc?" said Ben, nippling on his nails.

"No, no. It's just... scientifically impossible, to say the least." said Dr. W.

"Sci- What now?" Ben asked.

"Well, Ben, you said you threw up this morning, when you barely had anything to eat this morning and last night. My first thought was that it sounded like morning sickness. I had my skepticism, but from what I gathered from the blood sample, it seemed my suspicions were correct."

The doctor inhaled deeply. "Mr. Clawhauser... You're pregnant."

Ben felt like his jaw would hit the floor. "D-d-did you just say what I-I think you said, doc?" he stuttered.

"Yes, I'm just as baffled about this as you!" said Dr. W. "I mean, how could a male be with child? Males don't have the proper organs of reproductiveness for this sort of thing. I have many theories, of course, but they all sound irrelevant."

For the first time, Ben was trying to wrap his brain hard around this himself, then his face lit up in realization. The drug-smuggle case. The crook scientists. The fluid in the syringe the boss used on him to stun him and escape. It all started to fit.

"That's it! The shot! It had to be the shot, or whatever was in that shot!" Ben spoke out loud.

"What shot?" said Dr. W.

"I think I know what caused this, doc!" Ben exclaimed, as he told the wombat everything about the case he solved yesterday.

"Hmm..." the wombat pondered out loud. "It could be those crooks might've invented a formula made from cells of both boy and girl reproductive organs, or to be more precise, what is produced in said organs. Like say from the male-"

"Okay, doc! Too much information! I think I get where you're coming from!" Ben exclaimed, embarrassingly. "Can we just get back to the matter at hand? What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to have a baby? Where's it even gonna come out?!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Ben. We'll figure this out." Dr. W reassured.

"Now, the way I see it, you have two options. One, you can terminate the pregnancy. An option I am definitely NOT a big fan of. Two, you can carry it to full term, and the baby, or babies, can be delivered via a cesarean section. However, I seriously recommend you start losing weight as quick as possible. It's your choice."

Ben had some heavy options to weigh. On one hand, Ben loved kids, but he didn't know anything about taking care of them. Babysitting kids was one thing, because you only had to look after them just for a few hours.

But, raising kids 24/7 until their 18 was a full-time gig. That would mean feeding them, changing them, holding them until stop crying, and hardly without any sleep at all. That would make anyone go crazy.

But... on the other hand, there was the joy of watching them grow. Tuck them into bed and read them bedtime stories, seeing them go to school on their first day, playing catch, celebrating Christmas morning. Then, watching them go to college, seeing them get married, having kids of their own.

Memories and moments you could never replace for anything in the world. It was worth going through everything in the tough process of bringing kids into the world. Ben looked down at his stomach, which was only gonna get bigger as time went on. Even if it was from a crazy accident, the lovable cheetah still smiled, as he made his choice.

"Doc, I want to have the baby." said Ben.

"Are you sure about this, Ben? One-hundred percent? You realize what this means, right?" Dr. W inquired.

"I do, but I wanna try. I've always dreamed about being a dad, might as well take this chance while I've got it." said Ben.

"Well, in that case, congratulations Benjamin Clawhauser." The doctor said, shaking Ben's paw. "Also, while we're at it, I highly recommend you start getting rid of some of that fat, right away. That way the baby's chances for good health are high. We'll also need to start scheduling appointments to check up on the development, how many you'll be having, and the genders. Oh, but what're you gonna tell your colleagues at work?"

"Oh, I'll just tell them I started gaining weight again. But, I think I should tell Nick and Judy. I'm gonna need help, and I trust them to keep a secret." said Ben.

"Very well. I would like to see you next week, just to be safe. Okay, Mr. Clawhauser. I'll see ya then. Oh, and congrats once again. I'm sure you'll make a great father." said the wombat.

"Thanks, doc." said Ben.

As soon as Clawhauser left the doctor's office, he twirled and danced for joy. The cheetah squealed happily and stomped his feet. "Oh, these are gonna be the best months of my life! I can't wait to tell Nick and Judy." Clawhauser squealed, as he jogged back home. The more weight the soon-to-be parent lost, the better for his little tyke.

...

It was afternoon, and Ben stood outside waiting for Nick and Judy to leave the precinct. The couple just clocked out for the day, and looked to see an even happier than normal Clawhauser waving at them.

"Hey, big guy. What're you doing here? I thought you called in sick?" asked Nick.

"Oh, I did. I went to the doctor, and he said I should be fine, now. Actually, I'm better than fine." said Ben, giddily.

"What's that mean?" said Judy, confused.

"Well, lemme answer that with a joke. Nick, what do you call a three-humped camel?" said Clawhauser.

"Oh, c'mon, bud. That's too easy. Pregnant." Nick chuckled, and nudged Judy. "Still gets me every time, though."

"Well, It just so happens that there's a three-humped camel standing right here." said Clawhauser. "Me!"

Nick and Judy looked at their cheetah friend, and burst out laughing.

"Okay, big guy! I didn't think I'd see the day when you became as funny as me, but that certainly takes the cake!" Nick guffawed.

"No, it's true." Ben insisted. "You guys remember yesterday, with that case with the twisted scientists? There was that waterbuck scientist that injected me with that liquid in the shot. It was actually a formula made from the cells of both reproductive organs from male and female. It was injected in me, and now I'm pregnant."

Nick and Judy stopped laughing as the cheetah explained his story, and stared at Clawhauser in bewildered amazement.

"So, no joke? It's for real?" Nick double checked.

Clawhauser nodded. "I'll need your guys' help with this, though. Keeping it a secret from the rest of the guys at the precinct by telling them I'm gaining weight, again. Even after I start losing the excess weight to help the baby get healthier. I'll need help with that, too. We've already got me on a healthy diet and exercise, so that's a good start. But, I would appreciate a lot more confidence So will you?"

Judy's shock turned into a caring smile. "Of course, Ben. Whatever help you need. We'll be there. So long as you're healthy and happy."

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Though, my mind is still gonna need time to process all of this some more." said Nick.

"Oh, thanks guys. I think I feel the mood swings coming on, 'cause I'm already crying a river here." said a teary-eyed Clawhauser, as he hugged his two best friends in the world. "Oh, can we tell the kids, Cody and Shiela? I wanna see the looks on their faces when I tell them that they're gonna have a little cousin."

"Let's hold off on that, until you've progressed a little more with your pregnancy. I don't know how they'll react, but I think we should wait and tell them when it's a bit more noticeable." said Judy.

"Works for me." said Ben.

"Well, other than that, congrats Ben. You're gonna be the best dad ever!" Judy beamed, as she hugged Ben.

"A-hem!" Nick cleared his throat at Judy's comment.

"Next to you, of course, Slick." Judy corrected.

"My head, and my sanity, may still need a little more time to wrap around this. But, if you're happy Benji, we're happy too." said Nick.

"Well, what're we waiting for? You're invited to our house for dinner. We're having salad with carrots, blueberries, and crickets." said Judy. "The crickets will be on your salads, boys. Plus, the sooner we get you slimmed down Ben, the better we can tell when you're starting to show. One parent to another whose joyfully experienced it before, you'll thank me later."

"Oh, goody." Ben said, glumly.

The thought at having to eat salad, his least favorite dish on earth, was enough to make him lose his giddiness. But, the cheetah with a hard habit-breaking sweet-tooth knew it was for his own good, and the baby's. So, he could always learn to wolf it down with a straight face.

"C'mon, big daddy. We'll race-jog you home." said Nick, getting a head start ahead of Clawhauser and Judy.

Clawhauser groaned, as he jogged after Judy and Nick.

"More exercise?" the cheetah moaned, looking down at his abdomen. "It's sure gonna be a long nine months. I hope you come sooner..."

 **Well, guys. That'll do for this chapter. Next chapter should be up soon.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's, like Cody, Shiela, and Dr. W. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fluff of a three-shot fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. This is where Ben sees what kids he will be expecting, and the names they'll be getting. Lots of fluff in this one. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks, and let's get to it.**

The whole healthy regiment had been grueling for poor Ben. Ever since he secretly announced to Nick and Judy that he was expecting, the bunny and fox duo, mostly the bunny, had put Ben to the ultimate health test. For twenty-four hours a day, Judy had force-fed Ben food like salads, carrots, and berries. There were the occasional meats like crickets and fish. Zero sweets, though. At least, not when Judy was around.

Nick was right beside or behind Ben as they went running across the parks, on the treadmill, and on the beach in Sahara Square. The kids helped out, too. They made sure Ben stayed on his toes, and if they caught him laying around on his estimated time to lose weight, they'd go straight to their parents, and have him back on his feet, in no time.

That's how Ben spent the last six months. Six months of grueling weight-loss training, even though that wasn't gonna help much from showing around the midsection, where the baby was growing. Everyone at work was surprised at how much Ben was putting into this regiment of his, even the chief couldn't believe his eyes and ears, but went straight back to not caring.

...

Six months flew by like the snap of the fingers, and today was gonna be a special day for Clawhauser. Today, the doctor was going to examine how many babies he would be having, and what their gender was gonna be. The overexcited cheetah barely got enough sleep at the thought of seeing him, her, or both for the first time.

Normally, Clawhauser would sleep through his alarm clock whenever he had time off work, but today was different. Ben got out of bed, and changed into a red t-shirt and black sweatpants. The cheetah took a look in his bedroom mirror, and smiled.

The cheetah had slimmed down quite a lot. Ben's arms and legs were the first to shrink, as they went from fat to skinny in an instant. Much of Ben's torso area had greatly shrunk. The cheetah still looked a tiny bit curved around the hips, but he wasn't that big. The one thing that changed the least was Clawhauser's head. Granted, some of his cheeks had shrunk a bit, not much, but enough to make it impossible for Ben to hide food in his fat.

Clawhauser grinned happily he finally motivated himself to lose so much weight, that it didn't cause him to tire out when running; even if it was his friends who helped with most of the motivating, sometimes. But, the cheetah grinned his proudest, as he looked in the center of his reflection.

The result of what happened on his first case back on the field had made it pretty presentable in the last six months, as Clawhauser rubbed a paw over his baby bump. Ben jumped a little, as his paw felt a tiny kick or two from his tummy. Ben cooed at the little life growing inside of him.

"Just a few more months to go, baby. Oh, daddy can't wait to see you! You're gonna be the most gorgeous cheetah anyone's ever seen!" Ben squealed, affectionately, as he felt another kick.

"Well, no time like the present." Ben commented. The father-to-be left to call Nick and Judy, but stopped to pull up his shirt, and took one last parental look at his growing tummy in the mirror.

...

An hour later, Nick and Judy had driven Ben to the hospital. The kids, Cody and Shiela, didn't have school, what with today being a Saturday. So, they tagged along, despite their childhood anxieties about hospitals.

The adults sat down in the waiting room, while the kids played with the toys the hospital provided for children to take their minds off their fears of pointy things like shots.

"Mr. Clawhauser, Dr. W. will see you now." said a dingo nurse.

Ben walked in, waving to the Wildes for good luck. Clawhauser found the wombat doctor sitting next to a mat, and an ultrasound machine.

"Ready to see your baby, pops?" Dr. W. gave a wink.

Ben nodded happily, and laid down, pulling up his shirt. Dr. W. applied the special gel that made seeing with the ultrasound clearer to his belly. Ben stifled a giggle at the cold and tickling sensation. The doctor placed the wand on Clawhauser's belly, and began scanning. Suddenly, the monitor revealed a slight blurry image of a small body.

"Oh, there it is! That's your baby." the doctor exclaimed, excited.

Ben stared at the image with wide eyes. Then, those eyes welled up with tears of joy, and he covered his joyful, smiling mouth.

"Oooh, hi baby!" Ben squealed.

"As you can see, there's the head, round ears and all, and there's the tail." The doctor pointed out. "Then, we've got the arms, body and legs right there. Oh, I think I see what gender it is. You've got a baby girl."

"A girl? A baby girl!" Ben squealed, again.

"Oh, wait a minute. I think I see something else." Dr. W. said, focused. The wombat moved the wand toward the right side a little, and then another tiny body came into view on the monitor.

"Would you look at that, it's twins. Plus, this one's a boy, to boot!" Dr. W. said, excitedly. "You are one lucky cat, Mr. Clawhauser."

"A baby boy, too?!" Clawhauser gasped, with joy. "Oh, hey buddy! I've only seem them for one minute, and already I'm in love with them! They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life!"

"Well, they both seem to be doing healthy. Just keep up with what you're doing. Less time on your feet, balance what you eat, and etc." said Dr. W.

"Thank you, doc. Thank you for letting me see this miracle!" said Ben, tearfully.

"Just doing my job, Clawhauser. Be careful going home." said Dr. W., wiping the gel off Ben's stomach.

Ben walked out, and the Wilde's immediately surrounded him with concerned looks, which Ben eased by his cheerful expression and excited news.

"The babies and me are doing just fine. They're twins, a boy and girl!" Ben squealed.

Judy squealed, happily. "Oh, Ben! We gotta start coming up with names, right away!"

"Sure, but can we do this at the park? I wanna get some fresh air. Plus, I have this craving for cookies. There's this stand there with the best cookies I've ever had." said Ben.

"Are there oatmeal and raisin cookies?" Judy asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're so chewy." said Ben.

"Can we get chocolate chip, mommy?" Shiela pleaded.

"Just one each." said Judy, much to the kids' chagrin.

...

It was a clear and sunny spring afternoon, with a gentle breeze blowing across the trees. People walking or jogging by themselves, or with friends that chatted along the way. Kids ran around the park, playing catch with all sorts of balls, to flying kites. Families sat in the shade, in the midst of family picnics.

Ben was sitting next to Judy and Nick on the park bench near the fountain, while they watched the kids play tag with a group of other kids. Ben munched on the last of his oatmeal cookie, then jumped at a sudden feeling in his belly.

Ben put his paw on his stomach, and felt it. It wasn't a kick, but more like a small bounce. Ben smiled as he realized one of the babies was hiccuping.

"Ben, are you okay?" Judy asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, Judy. I think one of the babies just started hiccuping." said Ben.

"Oh, I remember that with Cody and Shiela." said Judy, reminiscing her own pregnancy with her kids. "All that stuff like the morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, and contractions. They suck, but they're worth it. When you become a parent, Ben, you're always gonna love them and want to treat them like they hafta be shielded from the world. But, there are some times you gotta learn when to put your foot down."

"Oof! Probably before they do, first." Ben said, as he rubbed the spot when he felt a strong kick.

The exhausted Cody and Shiela came back to the bench, wanting to take a break from running around.

"Hey, Uncle Ben. How are you feeling?" asked Shiela.

"Okay, kids. Better than okay. The cubs just started hiccuping and kicking." said Ben.

"Oh, is it okay if we feel?" asked Shiela. "Mom, is that okay?"

"Of course it is! They're your new little cousins." said Ben.

"Just don't go jumping on his belly, okay kids?" said Judy. "That would seriously hurt the babies."

"We won't. We'd never do that to uncle Ben or our cousins." said Shiela.

Cody and Shiela curiously and carefully leaned their ears and paws onto Ben's baby bump. Shiela grinned as she felt a small thump from inside Ben's belly. Cody's face lit up with awe as he felt the cubs moving from inside the cheetah's bump.

"Say, uncle Ben? How'd the babies get inside you? Ma always said that only girls could have babies." said Cody.

"Oh, well, me and you're folks we'll tell you that story when you're a little bit older." said Ben, dodging the question.

"What's a little older?" asked Shiela.

"Twelve, maybe fourteen, tops." said Nick. "It's not that long a wait."

"Aw, okay." The nine-year-old fox kit and six-year-old rabbit kit replied, with those cute and pouty faces.

"Alright, kids. We better drive uncle Ben to his house. The big guy's had a big day, and he's gonna need all his energy for when he chooses names for the cubs." said Nick.

"Actually, I just already came up with some names." said Ben, grinning. "Let's see, I was thinking for the boy, Eric. Then, for the girl, Anna. Short for Annabelle."

"Oh, those our great names, Ben. They sound so cute, and they just fit so well." said Judy. "Well, let's help you up, then it's back to our car."

...

Evening came, and Ben insisted the Wilde family stay for dinner. Spaghetti and dung-beetles for the boys, and a caesar salad with chopped carrots for the girls. After dinner, the Wildes left, telling Ben to call them in case anything happened, at all.

Ben made it to his bedroom, laid on his bed, and turned on his TV. The cheetah was just in time to catch his favorite movie, 'Finding Nemo'. Ben could already feel the tears coming into his eyes. Just watching Marlin together with his son, Nemo, only filled his heart with joy and mind with joyful thoughts of him and his future kids.

Ben imagined taking Eric fishing, and playing catch. Then, there was playing 'pretend-princesses-and-knights' games with Annabelle. Then, there was sitting down and watching movies like 'Finding Nemo', together. Just like a real family.

Another thought came to Ben's mind, as he pulled out something from his bedside drawer. It was a stethoscope he bought at the pharmacy, about a week ago. The cheetah put the plugs in his ears, and rested the tiny drum to his belly. Ben slowly and gently moved the stethoscope over his belly, when he heard it.

A tiny heartbeat. Then, another heartbeat. The two sounds synchronized beautifully in Clawhauser's ears.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better to happen to me, and that's you, kids. Daddy loves you so much." Ben said, joyfully tearing up, again.

It didn't take long until the sound of his cubs' gentle heartbeats lulled Clawhauser to a gentle sleep. Six months down, and five more to go...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Lots of fluff in this one. Hope you guys like the names I picked up for the kids. Next one will be the last one, where we'll finally get to see the kids being born. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I own nothing, including the movie and characters of 'Finding Nemo', except a few OC's.** **All rights go to their original owners, Disney and Pixar, respectively. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks, and stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Birthday

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the third and final chapter of this three-shot fanfic, where Ben finally becomes a dad. Not much to jot down on this note except, hope you enjoy reading it.**

Ben was so sure that it would be nine months until the babies were ready to be born, but due to conditions, mostly theorized by Ben was because he was male and that he still had a little excess weight on him, it took a little longer. A total of eleven months, heavily expecting twins, but Ben didn't seem to mind. As much as he wanted to hold his babies in his arms, the lovable cheetah still saw this as even more bonding time for him and his twins children, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

It was then that the late due date came on a Saturday. Ben had invited the Wilde's over for brunch, with Judy insisting on helping Ben to make brunch. Everyone sat around outside Ben's backyard. The brunch consisted of blueberry pancakes, much to Nick's and Cody's pleasure, with a side of eggs for the predators, and a helping of grapefruit for the prey mammals. For drink, it was all orange juice or milk.

The adults savored their meal, while the kids seemed to wolf it down, before Judy reminded them of good table manners. Ben chuckled.

"I guess I'd start setting that good example for my kids, pretty soon." said Ben, as he gently patted his growing bump.

"Oh, speaking of our new little cousins, Uncle Ben? Is it okay if we please see their new room, now?" asked Cody.

"Of course. You're all gonna love how it looks in the right light. Cutest thing ever built!" Ben said, beaming with joy.

Over the course of Ben's pregnancy, the Wilde's had helped with the nursery. They painted the room, set up the crib, pick out all the toys and items needed to taking care of babies, and baby-proofed the place to make it a safe 'No-Ouchies' zone. When the adults showed the kids the room, their faces went with awe.

The first thing they noticed was the walls of the room. The color was light yellow, with decorative wall-paper wrapping that surrounded the middle of the room. The wall-paper had patterns of flowers, trees, elephants, giraffes, and hippos.

The carpet was a cream-beige color. The crib to the right was painted with white color on the sides and rails. The legs that held the crib together were a light pink, with the knobs on top painted a golden yellow, added with cartoonish dinosaurs.

There was a table on the right that had all the necessities for changing diapers. Right below the window facing the front wall, there was a large toy box, filled with toys that were safe to play and were non-choking hazards. The box mostly consisted of building blocks, chew toys, and stuffed animals. Most of the stuffed animals were rabbits, which were hand-me-downs of Judy, who insisted that Ben took them, knowing the kids would love them both for it. On the left wall, next to the changing table was the closet where all the baby clothes and baby books that the Wilde's got Ben for his baby shower.

Finally, the last thing in the room that Ben cherished most of all, was the rocking chair on the lower right corner. It never failed to send a tear in Ben's eye whenever he saw the chair, with his mind wandering to the moments when he'd imagined holding his babies as they napped in his arms, all the while their father would sing them lullabies and read them bedtime stories.

"Oh, Ben! It's beautiful in here!" Judy mused, joyfully remembering how her own kids' room looked exactly like Ben's room.

"Well, none of this couldn't've been done without you, guys." said Ben. "Plus, my parents."

"Wait, your parents know, Uncle Ben?!" said Cody.

"Well, of course. I just had to tell them that they were gonna be grandparents. I told them during the baby shower." said Ben. "Oh, wait. That's right. It was Friday, and you kids were still in school, that day."

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember, too." Cody said, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Did your mom and dad take the news well, Uncle Ben?" asked Shiela.

"Eh, about as well as any parent would take it with these things." said Ben, shrugging his shoulders. "But, yeah. The old coots were happy for me. I can still recall the first look on their faces when I told them..."

...

 _(Flashback - last week)_

 _"Ben! How are you doing, baby?" a cheery Mira Clawhauser greeted her son. Her husband, Jack Clawhauser, was just behind her._

 _Mira and Jack Clawhauser were both cheetahs in their fifties, and a little both hefty, like their son. Mira had a purple sundress on, with a pearl necklace around her neck, and a butterfly hair brooch. Jack wore a brown coat, blue trousers, and square-framed glasses. Underneath his coat was a partially hidden Gazelle T-shirt, which Ben giggled at._

 _"Doin' fine, Ma. Thanks for coming." said Ben._

 _"So, champ, what's this big surprise you wanted to tell us about?" said Jack._

 _"Come on into the living room, and I'll tell you all about it." said Ben._

 _Ben led his parents into the living room, where Nick and Judy were at, already sitting down on the couch. Finnick was there, too._

 _Ben and Finnick had grown to be very acquainted with each other, and Ben thought it would be a good idea to have him become a go-to babysitter whenever Nick and Judy weren't available. The Fennec was weirded out by the news, when Nick, Judy, and Ben told him about Ben's babies. But, he got over it, quick, though still a little weirded out._

 _On the table were an assortment of wrapped boxes with strings. They were gifts that Nick, Judy, Finnick and the kids had put together._

 _On another small table set-up, were a few bowls of healthy snacks, much to Ben's parents' shock. They knew how much their boy loved his sweets, which they thought was mostly their fault. Yet, if someone told them that they saw their boy had healthy snacks in his home, they would've thought they were from some alternate dimension._

 _"Ben?! Care to explain why you have celery sticks and apple slices at your table?!" Mira said, her dish-shaped eyes not leaving the bowls, as if she were staring at a giant spider._

 _"Oh, well, that's just part of the surprise I wanted to tell you guys." Ben said, matter-of-factly. "So, for the last few months, I've been expecting something many say it's the best gift they could've ever gotten. Can you guess what that is?"_

 _"A rowing machine?" asked Jack._

 _"A Treadmill?" asked Mira, then added, "Oh, sweetie! I think's swell you're leading a healthy lifestyle, and after so much encouragement!"_

 _"I appreciate that, Ma, but nope. It's not a treadmill or a rowing machine. It's kits!" Ben squealed._

 _"Say what?!" Jack asked, flabbergasted._

 _"O. M. Goodness!" Mira shrieked, happily. "Grandcubs?! Oh, Ben! That is great news! When will be expecting them?"_

 _"Soon, Ma. Very soon." Ben reassured._

 _"Is it tomorrow? Oh, please let it be tomorrow!" Mira hoped, out loud._

 _"Now, dear. The head of the orphanage must still have some important paperwork to fill out before the adoption process goes through. I'm not saying it'll happen, but it's no good to rush these things, y'know?" said Jack._

 _"Uh, dad? That's not what I meant." Ben said, matter-of-factly again._

 _"What did you mean, then?" asked Jack._

 _"Um, guys? Think you can help me with this?" Ben asked his friends._

 _"Sure thing, Benny." said Nick. "Mr. and Mrs. Clawhauser? I'm sure Ben told ya about that case with the mad scientists we were a part of?"_

 _"Well, it's like this..." Judy continued. "One of them injected Ben with one of the formulas they created. In turn, the liquid in the formula adapted and mixed with Ben's DNA, resulting his body to undergo serious, but non-harmful changes. Which led to...Um..."_

 _"Your son is knocked up, you old coots." Finnick stated, bluntly._

 _"What?!" Jack and Mira exclaimed, surprisingly._

 _"Finnick! Could you be any more blunt?!" Judy scolded._

 _"You guys were taking too long." said Finnick. "You need to treat situations like this more like ripping off a bandage."_

 _"That's not how it works all the time, Fin." said Nick._

 _"Ben, is it true?" Mira asked, still recovering from the shock._

 _"Uh, yep. Surprise." Ben chuckled, nervously._

 _"But, how...?" Jack asked, still stunned by the news._

 _"Well, it's like Finny said. Weird, mad science." said Ben. "So, you guys aren't revolted by any of this?"_

 _"Well, it's weird, to be sure. It'll take some getting used to the facts, sure." said Mira. "But, of course not, dearie. One way or another, we'll finally get those grandcubs we've been hoping for."_

 _"Your mother's right, Benny. This is Zootopia, after all. Weirder things have always happened in Zootopia." said Jack._

 _"Oh, you guys. Thank you!" Ben said, happily hugging his parents._

 _"So, Benny, tell us everything you know! How many cubs? Are they boys, girls, or a mix of both?!" Mira inquired to her son. "Oh, more importantly, is it okay if I had a feel?"_

 _"Of course you can, Ma. You're their grandmother now." said Ben, as he lifted up part of his shirt._

 _"Ooh! Jack, come here! I think I just felt a kick, right here!" Mira cheered, her paw on Ben's stomach. "Oh, the one time I didn't think to bring a camera."_

...

"Yeah, good times. Good times..." Ben said, his mind returning to the present. "Oof!"

Ben suddenly placed both hands on his stomach, as he took a couple of deep breaths. "Wow, where did that strong kick come from?"

"You sure it was a kick, Ben? Lemme just check, real quick." Judy said, voicing her own concerns from the sight of her friend's seemingly-pained look.

Judy placed both of her paws on Ben's belly, examining it, and noticed how tense it felt. "Ben, I think this could be a contraction."

"How can you tell, Carrots?" said Nick. "Wouldn't it feel different, seeing how Ben is a guy?"

"The doctor said the symptoms I could feel would be the same as a girl, so I don't think so." said Ben.

"Plus, with how many times my mom and sisters went through this, which I've helped out with on some occasions, I'd think I'd tell from a kick to a contraction." said Judy, as she continued examining. "I think you'll be fine, Ben. But, let me know if it gets worse, okay?"

Ben nodded. "Whew! That's what I call a false alarm."

"Want some help sitting down on the couch, Ben?" Nick offered.

"Nah, that's sweet of you, Nick. But, I think I'll be-"

A sudden wave of pain washed over Ben, as he clutched his stomach again.

"Ben?!" Judy exclaimed, worryingly.

"Ugh! I'm okay, guys. Probably just another contract-"

That's when Ben felt a wet pool form under his feet. The realization hit the adults as hard as the water on the floor.

"Guys, I think this is it! It's time!" said Ben, both excited and nervous.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!" shouted Judy. "Nick, grab Ben's bag! It should still be in the closet! I'll take Ben to the car! We gotta get to the hospital, ASAP!"

Everything happened so fast. Judy took Ben's paw, then gently, but swiftly took Clawhauser out of the room, and towards the front door. Nick grabbed the hospital bag Ben prepared back when he, Nick, and Judy were preparing the nursery. The kids, however, just stood there, clueless by their young age at what was transpiring, and were stuck to where they were standing.

"Hey, what about us?!" Cody blurted out loud.

"Oh, Nick! Get the kids, too!" Judy called from out the front door.

"C'mon, kids! Uncle Benny's having his babies!" said Nick, slinging the bag over his shoulder, and carrying his kids towards the car.

Ben sat up front with Judy, who was behind the wheel, while Nick sat in the back, between the kids. Judy speeded towards the hospital, while instructing Ben to take deep breaths, in order to relieve stress and to ease the labor pains a bit. In less than half an hour, they made it to the hospital, and without getting a ticket for speeding, luckily. The Wildes hurried Clawhauser inside via wheelchair, as a precaution, and towards the front desk.

"Mr. Clawhauser, here to see Dr. W." Ben told the antelope receptionist.

"Ah, yes. The doctor'll be with you in just a minute." The receptionist informed.

A minute later, the wombat doctor and two nurses, both leopards, came and escorted the expectant cheetah towards the delivery room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you and your kids to wait here in the hall, next to those chairs over there. For this procedure, we can't have anyone distracting us. It's for safety measures, you understand?" said Dr. W.

Judy and Nick nodded, as they took their seats, the kids in their laps. They all tried to get comfortable, but to no avail. The well-being for their friend, Clawhauser, and his future children was a fresh thought of worry in their minds. But, it seemed the only thing they could do for them now was just wait and hope for the best for them.

...

Meanwhile, Ben was laying on the medical bed, feeling anxious himself. Though, he felt some of his anxiety melt away as Dr. W. came into the room, fully donned in green medical garbs.

"So, how're we feeling today, Ben?" the doctor asked in a nonchalant manner.

"I'll feel a whole lot better once I've got the babies out, and have snug in my arms." said Ben. "Uh, this c-section's gonna hurt or leave a scar, right?"

"Oh, it'll leave a scar, but that'll fade. Don't worry about it hurting either, Ben. I'll explain how it's all gonna work to you." said Dr. W. "We'll put you under some strong anesthesia, then make an incisional cut below the lower abdomen, right where the babies should be in their upside-down position. Then, we'll pull the babies out, and stitch you back up. It'll be over before you know it."

"Okay..." Ben said, his nerves still made him felt a little queasy. "But, what if..."

"Don't you worry, Ben. Nothing's gonna happen. I've done this many times, Just y'know, it's with a boy, this time." said the doctor. "Now, I'm gonna put the gas mask on. Ready?"

Ben inhaled, steadying his nerves, then nodded his head. Dr. W place the mask on Ben's face, and the cheetah's eyelids grew heavy, the anesthesia taking it's effect, as he fell fast asleep.

"Alright, mammals. Pops is out cold. Let's get to work in getting these babies out of his abdomen, and nestled into his arms." said Dr. W, as a nurse prepared a surgeon knife.

...

Clawhauser's parents came rushing down the hall, as the Wilde's flagged them down. The two older cheetahs were out of breath, as they approached Nick and Judy.

"We came as soon as we got Nick's text. Is our boy okay?" asked Mira.

"One of the nurses just told us they just gave him the anesthesia, and now they're working on getting the babies out." said Judy. "But, they say the operation's going smoothly. No problems."

"I'll feel better when they tell us it's over, and we can see Ben." said Jack, as both he and his wife sat down next to the Wildes.

...

So, they waited. Then waited, and waited, and waited some more...

It was only one whole hour, but it felt like an eternity. Everyone started to doze off themselves, when a nurse opening the door made them jolt out of their seats. Concerned looks plastered on everyone's faces, and directed towards the nurse. The antelope nurse gave a calm smile, in return.

"It's all over." she said. "The babies are both out, both healthy, and now their getting cleaned up. Ben's all stitched up, and should be waking up in a few minutes. They're all going to be just fine."

The adults let out heavy sighs of relief, while the kids clapped their hands in excitement, glad to hear Ben and the babies were okay.

"If you'd all like, you can see them right now. Just as long as you stay quiet." said the nurse.

Everyone slowly clambered into the delivery room. There was Ben, exhausted but sleeping soundly, then began to stir awake. The cheetah looked up to see his friends and family gathered around him, with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, baby. How you feeling?" Mira asked, caressing her son's cheek with her paw.

"Hey, Ma. Hey, guys. Feeling much better now that you're all here." said Ben. "Well, to be honest, I feel like I had a Xenomorph alien taken out of my body."

Everyone chuckled at Ben's attempt at a joke, when the doctor and a couple nurses walked in, both carrying two bundles in their arms.

"Well, we seriously recommend you take some bedrest for a day, but other than that, you and the kids'll be fine. Speaking of which, they're really anxious to meet their daddy." said Dr. W.

The two nurses placed the two bundles in Ben's arms. The cheetah could hardly contain his tears of joy, as he pulled back some of the covers, revealing the faces of his son and daughter.

The boy cheetah had dark yellow fur, like his father, with spots covering him from head to toe. There was also a tuft of hair on his head. When the cub opened his eyes, they were revealed to be dark blue, like his grandmother.

"Oh, Ben! Your son has my eyes!" Mira exclaimed, joyfully.

The girl began to stir awake. She had light yellow fur and spots. As she opened her eyes, they revealed sparkling brown irises, much like her father, who squealed with delight.

"Oh, baby girl! I just knew you'd take a little after me and your gramps!" a teary-eyed Ben said, looking at his own father, who was shedding tears of his own in the same brown-colored eyes.

"Is it okay if we hold them, Uncle Ben?" asked Cody.

"Pretty please?" Shiela asked, slightly hopping up and down on one foot.

"Of course, kids. Just be careful." said Ben, as he lowered the cubs into Cody and Shiela's arms. Cody cradled Annabelle, while Shiela gently rocked Eric. The two older kids stared at the newborns, as sparkles danced in their wide eyes, and the proud families watched on.

...

It wasn't long, about five days, until Ben first brought his kids to the ZPD. Not long after the birth, Ben and the kids stayed at the hospital for an extra day, just so the doctors made sure their bill of health was clean, which they had. Ben requested a few days off, so he and the kids could get settled into their home, even though he let slide of the details to why he needed said days off. But now, today Ben would show his kids to the whole world, just like any other proud parent would.

All of the officers cooed and awed at little Eric and Annabelle. They of course asked who the mother was, but Ben kept dodging the question by telling them that the cubs were adopted, who just coincidentally resembled him strongly. Luckily, Nick and Judy were there to back up Ben's story. It wasn't until Ben's lunch break that he decided to surprise Chief Bogo with a surprise visit to his office with the cubs.

"Oh, Chief!" Clawhauser said, in a sing-song tone.

"Not now!" said the Chief.

Embarrassment was etched onto his face, as he tried to cover up his phone, which played a new Gazelle music video, to no avail.

"Aw, c'mon, Chief. I know Gazelle when I hear her." said Ben. "But, don't worry. I won't tell anybody. I just thought I'd bring a few special guests in here for a grand tour."

Ben brought the kids inside, via stroller.

"Clawhauser, what did I say about bringing children into my office?!" Bogo snapped.

"I know, chief. But, go easy on them. I wanted Annabelle here to meet her godfather." said Ben, picking up his daughter.

"Claw-..." Bogo stopped mid-sentence. "D-did you say, godfather?"

"Well, of course." said Ben, matter-of-factly. "Eric has Nick for his godfather. Annabelle has Judy for her godmother. I'm thinking Francine should be Eric's godmother, but I haven't asked her yet. But, hearing you were in your office, I didn't want to waste this opportunity to ask you to be Anna's godfather. That be okay with you, wouldn't it sir?"

The large and intimidating cape buffalo was still dumbstruck. Bogo had been asked for a lot of honors, but this was something entirely different. Bogo did like kids, that part was true, but he didn't feel comfortable around them most of the time, mostly on account of their hyper energy. Yet, staring at the little cheetah girl in Ben's arms, the one mammal whom he secretly called his closest friend of all, how could he not turn down an honor like this?

"You okay, Chief?" Ben asked, noticing the stunned look on Bogo's face. "If it feels like I asked you too soon, then-"

"No, no, Clawhauser! What I mean is, I would be more than happy to be your daughter's godfather." said Bogo, with a rare smile.

"Oh, Chief! That's wonderful! Here, you can hold her right now!" Ben offered.

"You sure you don't mind? So soon?" said Bogo.

"Of course not. Go ahead. I know you'll be gentle as can be." said Ben, as he gently placed Annabelle into Bogo's arms.

The baby cheetah cooed, giggled, and gave a gummy smile at her uncle Bogo, who in turn gave a heartwarming smile of his own. If the cape buffalo's heart was icy cold, the sight of Annabelle had melted it all away, and made it warm again, the melted water being the tears that threatened to leak out of his eyes.

"This is just too precious, Chief! Now, make Anna look like she's waving at the camera!"

Everyone turned to see Nick, peeking out from behind the door, holding his phone with the recording on, and with the biggest and slyest of grins on his face.

"WILDE!" Chief Bogo bellowed, loudly.

"What?" Nick said, pretending to play innocent. "I thought maybe you'd like to capture this sweet and tender moment with your goddaughter. So you can look back on it years now and say-"

"If you so much as post that on Zootube, Wilde..." Bogo threatened.

"Oh, relax Chief. I won't. Not until I show Judy, first." said Nick. "She's in the mess hall, right now. She's gonna bust a gut at this."

"Wilde, you got five seconds to delete that, or else!" said Bogo, handing Anna back to her dad.

"Gotta catch me first, Chief." Nick said, as he made a run out of the door.

Chief Bogo was back to his old, gruff self, as he charged after Nick, while threatening loudly at the fox with parking duty for a whole week. Ben let out a loud giggle that he'd been holding in for a minute, as soon as Bogo left the room. Anna and Eric giggled alongside him.

"You kids'll learn things can get REAL crazy around here, but we're all family." Ben said, and then nuzzled his cubs. "One where I'm glad you're a part of. Welcome to the family, babies."

Benjamin Clawhauser did intend to tell everyone the truth of the cubs' birth, but he thought that could wait for a later date. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his little miracles.

There'd be some ups and some downs, along the road to parenthood. But, no matter what, Ben still strived to be the best father he always wanted to be. Plus, even when they've all grown up, Eric and Anna would always be, in Ben's eyes, his little bundles of joy.

 **Well, guys, finally! That's a wrap on this fanfic.**

 **First off, SO SORRY! This three-shot took WAY longer then I intended for it to be. Procrastination, at it's worse. But, what's important is that I didn't bail on this fanfic, and saw it through for you guys.**

 **Other than that, a great big thanks to everyone who stuck with me on this fanfic, and their huge, well amounts of patience.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks, and stay tuned for more fanfics from this site.**


End file.
